


Not so Wholesome, Captain America

by Thrillhouser



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jordan Parrish, Cheating, Cheating kink, Cock Slut, Cuckolding, M/M, Manipulative Theo Raeken, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Teasing, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrillhouser/pseuds/Thrillhouser
Summary: After marrying Lydia, Jordan can't help himself, he's fully addicted to getting dicked down by Theo.
Relationships: Jordan Parrish/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Not so Wholesome, Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a line in fic in baldersgrate’s amazing Kinktober stories where Theo has that same pull on Derek. High key recommend them all, they’re pure filth.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269785/chapters/66991282

Leading up to their wedding ceremony and reception, Lydia took ownership of the little things - white lilacs at the reception, cream China at every table, red and gold accents on tablecloths and napkins. A four piece band that specialized in jazz rock fusion. A formal wedding party and all the fixings of a regular wedding, guests from out of town, inter-family drama, the politics of who sits with whom and why, all the little pieces that make up the overwhelming stress and underwhelming joy of a wedding. Though in the time afterwards, it occurred to Jordan that he’d never given any thought to marriage, to weddings, to his place in a wedding. No, his daydreams were much blander, much vague - professional achievements, workouts, meals, simple plain things. He left the dreaming to Lydia.

But then his daydreams narrowed to one singular pinhole point on which Jordan hung all his thoughts, Theo Raeken.

Theo, on that fateful wedding day, knew what role he’d play in Jordan’s future. When he fucked Derek so good and hard the night before, he knew what role he’d play with Jordan. Walking into Jordan’s apartment later on that afternoon, he knew the role he would play. Jordan, with all the nice guy trappings and Captain America morality, Theo would fuck him into another bottom bitch to add to his collection, alongside Derek and Scott.

“Waiting for me like a good slut, right Jordy?” Using Lydia’s pet name for him, twisting in the knife, Theo loved fucking around with Jordan especially. The poor boy thought he was straight until Theo pulled him aside from his own wedding reception, and gifted him with the best blowjob of his life - a unique experience, because once the bitch was hooked, Theo would never once go back to getting them off. No, Theo would rather his sluts sing for their supper, and chase their own orgasms on his cock.

While Lydia was out to meet Stiles for a coffee and chat - two blissfully ignorant cucks out together - Theoopened the door to Jordan and Lydia’s place without knocking, brazen and indifferent. As he scanned the house in that warm afternoon sun, Theo saw the smiling eyes of wedding photos, a photobooth photo of the two of them smiling and laughing and kissing, it all looked so staged and perfect and Middle America. Walking through the open concept living room kitchen dining room thing, Theo finally snagged the thing he most wanted there. Jordan was waiting, naked, kneeling, holding only Theo’s collar and a look of hungry desperation on the boy with chestnut hair.

Clicking the collar round his neck, Theo hooked his finger in the collar and led Jordan to the master bedroom. Adorning the dresser opposite the bed, their photos from a beach day, Lydia holding Jordan as the little spoon while they’re both laughing. Right next to that photo lay Jordan’s wedding band. Theo quickly glanced at the photo, indifferent, while he dragged his slut towards the bed - while Jordan stood a half foot above Theo, he couldn’t help but submit.

When they got to the foot on the bed, Theo pushed Jordan back onto the bed, with his back down. He bounced twice, his dick bouncing against his abs, leaving a small spot of pre there. “Grab your legs, hold them up.” Without even a second’s thought, Jordan hooked his legs in his arms. Theo dove in, relishing in the tight, perky ass as a gift to him.

Trimmed and plucked and bleached and everything in its right place, how could Jordan be straight when he was such a delicately, meticulously maintained package for Theo to open and unravel? The Deputy moaned and thrust back against Theo, his pupils dilated, his impulse control quartered, all because of Theo.

Theo was a gift to these sluts, he wanted to gift them his time and expertise, and liberate them from boring white picket fences. Diving his tongue into his toy, Theo got tired - he wanted to move to the main event. Theo pulled his mouth of Jordan much to the man’s protests, and stood back, appraising the older man. Jordan already looked fucked out, horny and ready, and the steady stream of pre leaked on his abs, while his legs remained hooked in his hands. 

“You’re going to ride me, prove to me you’re worth this dick,” he grabs in and slaps it against his hand, “You’re going to show me how perfect a slut you are. You and Lydia still trying to get pregnant?” Jordan’s eyes trailed up from the dick slapping against Theo’s palm to make eye contact with Theo’s icy blue eyes, and nodded. “Good, then I’ll breed your pussy good and hard.” Jordan’s eyes hungrily scanned Theo again, his green eyes evidence of excitement, his mouth open a little, panting heavily, he was ready and gleeful.

As Theo Lay back on the bed, he asked which side of the bed was Lydia’s and shuffled over to where Jordan pointed. Jordan hopped on the bed, facing away from Theo. “No. Turn around, slut. I want you to look at me while I fuck you. I want you to see,” he reached over, “the photo of your wife on the bedside table while I fuck into you.” Jordan nodded again, turning around as a flash of guilt and shame over his face, replaced quickly by a game expression - resolved to take on whatever Theo would throw his way.

Canting his hips down, Jordan reached back and took hold of Theo’s dick, pressing the thick dick against his tight hole. Even with all the stretching and practice and - unbeknownst to Lydia - a dildo he used to jerk off on his days off from the precinct, Theo’s dick still surprised the Deputy. He was a novice at dick, and Theo represented his favorite challenge. That look of determination and hunger remained as Jordan slowly pushed himself further down on Theo, gradually taking the younger man to the hilt. It stung, but Jordan had committed to see this through.

“C’mon, baby, make this worth my while, or I’ll find another one of my sluts. You know, Derek can take a dick. What?! Right, you didn’t know. Use basic police skills and you could figure it out. Look at me, of course I’m stockpiling muscle bottoms like you.” As Theo spoke, Jordan pulled up and down, building a budding rhythm, a whore working for his pleasure. Theo leaned back against the bed, arms behind his head, biceps mounding, and his body on display.

While Jordan established the rhythm, Theo looked up and relished in seeing Jordan gradually unravel. The tension in his thighs, his abs and arms taut, his dick slapping against his stomach and hitting his thighs, leaving spots of pre all over. Theo loved the feeling of Jordan’s tight hole against him, watching the reserved Deputy become one of his best sluts. Jordan’s sweet tendency to overarchieve annoyed Theo to no end, but he knew it would make him the best plaything.

“Having fun, slut? You can’t help but push your pussy up and down. Working so hard to prove I can even like you. The pretty, enthusiastic Deputy that everyone has to like.” Theo looked up at his desperate slut, enjoyed the look in Jordan’s eyes as he bounced harder still - “Theo, please fuck me, I need it! I need you.” Finally. Theo loved when they begged.

Grabbing his hips and planting his feet on the bed, Theo began to fuck upwards, gradually increasing the speed until the savageness of his thrusts pushed Jordan forward, his face inches from Theo’s, his arms on either side of Theo’s head. Pulling one of his hands from Jordan’s hips, Theo pushed the man’s head aside, sucking a bruise behind his ear. “I wonder what would happen if Lydia found out you were such a cheap bottom slut. It would ruin her, right? You getting your pussy filled by me on the regular.”

“She’d dump me on the spot.”

“I know. And I’d get bored with you. Can’t cheat when you’re single, eh slut?” He slapped the man across the face. “Get up, bitch. On your back. Hook your legs again.”

Theo loved to fuck his muscle sluts on their backs. Their tits looked best this way, and Jordan looked, mouth ajar, eyes unfocused, it pushed Theo over the edge, which in turn pushed Jordan to his own limit. In fact, he preferred to see them pushed so far, take so much from him, that they came without even thinking about their own pleasure. Jordan couldn’t help himself, his head rocking back with every one of Theo’s thrusts, his pretty green eyes staring at Theo’s arms and hands on his hips, and the tan line from his wedding band visible, in evidence.

“What a fucking slut,” Theo opined, derisively, punctuating every couple words with a strong thrust, “I bet you don’t even care that you’re getting your pussy bred on the regular, a cheating slut.”

Thrusting in, Theo felt the heat rise in his stomach, balls gradually tightening, “When you guys inevitably get found out,” he was rounding home base, and decided to push Jordan over the edge too, knowing exactly what to do, “I might come by. I probably won’t. I’ll replace you with a better bottom, a boy who didn’t know better than to commit before realizing he’s a full on bottom slut.” Theo was reaching the finishing line, he could feel the end in sight, “No, I won’t even bother to see you again. Can’t even care after that. And you know why,” Jordan nodded at that, his eyes lidded, “Gonna cum, please let me cum.”

As if he weren’t interrupted, “Because you can’t cheat if no one wants you.”

They both came, Jordan could feel the heat and wet shots deep inside him, while his cum hit him right in the jaw. His legs were still hooked in his arms, but he let them go, his body wracked and spasming from an intense orgasm.

As they both crashed back down to normal, Theo still inside Jordan, he thumbed at Jordan’s cum on his chin, and pushed it into his mouth, while Jordan suckled on him. Jordan couldn’t deny himself, he knew he was fully a slut, just a cunt for Theo to pound into, to cum only when Theo was inside him.

As Theo got dressed, leaving his little slut to recover, he looked him over - spent, wasted, used. Jordan couldn’t even bring himself to see the negative in that. He needed Theo. Craved him. And he couldn’t bring himself to lose Lydia, cause losing Lydia meant losing Theo.


End file.
